A Swish and Flick
by Fiery-Ocean
Summary: Swish and flick, speak a bit and under the surveillance of a group of particular people absolutely nothing will happen. At least until the magic trio catch a certain duo trying to sneak into Hogwarts, setting off a chain of events that might just prove a swish and flick can change their lives forever (HP/Hetalia Crossover - No Pairings - Rewrite)
1. Chapter 1

**Before we begin this story I would like to explain a few things. First of all, this is a re-write of the original Swish and Flick that was posted a while and then procrastinated re-writing because I'm me. However, it has returned! It should be noted that those who read the original, both ****_Swish and Flick_**** and ****_Ancient Incantations_**** should probably forget those two stories existed as there will be quite a few changes with this re-write; not ****_everything_**** will change - there will still be events that stay the same, characters that still appear like they do, and some chapters will seem incredibly familiar but please note that this will not follow the exact same way. If you're ever confused about anything, feel free to leave it in a review or just PM me and I'll try to explain it as best as I can. (This also goes without saying but don't expect the writing style to be the same. Like, at all)**  
**Aside from these changes within the plotline and how the story will be set-out, everything else should stay the same, you can request for characters or tell me off if I'm doing something stupid.** **Notes will be in the ****_Author's Notes_**** section at the end of each chapter and you'll probably find stupid references throughout the story. I'm very thankful for everybody who reviewed, favourited and followed the previous series and I really hope you'll all enjoy the rewrite~! **

_Disclaimer: I'm afraid to say that I don't own either Hetalia or Harry Potter. That all belongs to their respective owners. (I do own my own characters and some of the plot though!)_

_Warnings: This fanfiction will contain colourful language, magical creatures of all shapes and sizes, magic spells of all complexity, various references to things you may or may not understand, personified nations raiding a magic school, references to AUs, various headcanons and things like that. Please be careful_

* * *

**Swish and Flick**

**Chapter 1**

It was dark. Though that was to be expected as shadows fluttered around the area, creeping its way onto the materials that made the shapes of buildings, cars and humans alike; cowardly in the way they took over as the sun slunk away in its exhaustion, yet despite the lack of their greatest enemy they still scurried away from the electrical lamps dotting the streets. Despite the late hours ticking themselves away into early morning, the faint sound of multiple voices could be heard at one of the more lit up buildings. The lights were more old fashioned; instead bearing candles wrapped up in glass shields that hung on either side of the wooden door. One glance at the peeling beige wallpapers and the moldy looking roof would tell anyone the place was old, but the people inside were more focused on the quality of the drinks than the quality of the building and the owner had no problems with that. No need to waste money on trivial things

A bar was the last place you'd expect to find certain people and yet the first place most minds are drawn to. Perhaps that was what made it such a suitable place for the trio inside the bar, sat huddled together in a little corner as their noses wrinkle with the foul smells and their ears ring from the multitude of noises caused by the other drinkers and their shenanigans. Still, the drunks did their job of making it easier to talk, and the rather odd trio would put up with that for one night.

"So," Comes a voice from one of the previously mentioned trio, laced with curiousity that could otherwise be missed over the sound of a bottle clinking against the side of the wall enough to make a light sound, "Please do enlighten us on why you have dragged us to your dull and dreary country, Eyebrows,"

Crimson eyes move their almost dull gaze from the place where the bottom of the bottle had hit the wall in favour of examining the blonde sat across from the speaker. At a first glance, the reason for the nickname becomes clear in the form of two large bushy eyebrows; if one had been staring at those eyebrows, it would've been all too easy to ignore the slight twitch as snake-skin green eyes narrow. A moment's pause, and then 'Eyebrows' sighs, causing some of his golden blonde hair to drift around as if it were caught in the air, "How many bloody times have I told you not to call me that, you git?"

"Enough times to still find it amusing to piss you off," Is the rather chirpy reply from the crimson-eyed man, laughter causing his body to shake and cause a mop of shaggy brown hair to shield his eyes for a moment; drawing more attention to the two sharp canines. If the other two members of the trio notice it, they make no comment; instead waiting for the man to cease his laughter, thoroughly annoying the blonde nicknamed 'Eyebrows'.

The third member, a man with light blonde hair – some of which being held back by a Nordic Cross barrette – simply rolls his dull blue eyes, a detached hair curl somehow following his movements as he leans forward a little in preparation to hit his brunette friend. He doesn't have to, as the crimson-eyed man calms down, "Vlad's right though," He comments, voice completely void of emotion, "Why did you call us here?"

The bushy browed man sighs as the other two turn their full attention to him, curiousity and interest piped and it takes him a few moments to wonder how to break it to them, "Right. You're aware how us three are –"

"Are the ones who are ridiculed for believing in the truth about magic?" Vlad cuts in, leaning back in his chair and clinking the bottle against the wall again, "Yes, we're quite aware of that thanks for asking. Your point, Arthur?"

'Eyebrows' otherwise known as Arthur sighs, coming to the decision no matter how he tried to break it, it would not go down well, "Alastair. . .received an odd request from Alfred and Matthew a couple of days ago,"

". . .And?"

"They were asking to go to Hogwarts,"

Following the statement was a long pause of a silence filled with disbelief and shock, until at last Vlad speaks up, "They _what_?"

"They were asking," Arthur repeats, a deliberate slow pace in his words to make sure they would sink in, "To go to Alastair's school for witches and wizards – Also known as Hogwarts,"

"Is this some kind of _joke_? You expect us to believe that after the incident last month? I call bullshit! Right, Lukas?"

The man with the Nordic Cross barrette glances at Vlad for a few seconds before glancing at Arthur, "It's certainly. . .unexpected, considering the things Alfred has done in the past. . ." He trails off, tossing a few thoughts in his head before fixing his gaze on Arthur again, "Did they actually ask Alastair?"

At this, Arthur snorts as he folds his arms across his chest, "No, actually, they sent an owl to Dumbledore. In fact they _specifically asked him_ not to tell Alastair about it,"

"Well how do you know about it then?"

"Alastair told me,"

". . .How did Alastair find out if -?"

"Dumbledore technically didn't _tell _him,"

"Sneaky bastard," Vlad snickers, having caught the connection and finding it oddly amusing. However, now was not the time to joke around, as now they had a curious issue on their hands, "But why would Alfred and Matthew try to hide it from us?"

"Because we're us?" Lukas suggests, brushing off the two odd looks he got in response, "Or maybe Alfred simply doesn't want to admit he was wrong about magic being real,"

"But why try to hide it? They're just putting themselves at risk of losing control!"

"But they don't know that, and that's probably why they're attempting to go to Hogwarts,"

"Bloody idiots, the two of them," Arthur sighs, shaking his head a little in exasperation as he pictures the amount of trouble the two could get into. Vlad watches him curiously, before placing the bottle back onto the table and leaning on the wood; resting his chin on his hand and humming a little to himself, "What are we going to do about it?"

"For now, nothing," Arthur answers grimly, much to the others disappointment and annoyance, "I get the feeling we'll get dragged into it eventually anyway. There's no point scaring them off,"

". . .Speaking of scaring them off isn't Alfred afraid of ghosts?"

Upon hearing the words, a playful and mocking smirk spreads onto Arthur's lips, the glint in his eyes practically showing them what the blonde was thinking, "Yes,"

There's a pause as Vlad snickers, clearly glad at least Alfred would get some sort of karma without them stepping in, "You think we can get someone to film it?"

Lukas raises an eyebrow at the suggestion, but Arthur simply laughs; evidently considering the idea and making a mental note of it. Before anyone could comment or respond properly, the sound of glass shattering snatches their attention. Instinctively, the trio spin around in order to find the source of the sound, only to see a couple of the bars regulars warily moving away from a small puddle of glass shards; muttering among themselves about how it wasn't them. Exchanging a glance is all the three need until they're paying the bartender for the drinks and racing out into the cold and bitter air.

Light was barely managing to spread themselves onto the otherwise dreary scene; though the group seem to brush it off, glancing in every direction they could in search of something suspicious. To anybody watching, they would've stated how they seemed to be in-tune of something else as well, never looking over their shoulders and only ahead, like they had become a part of the land and the song it sung. Though after a few minutes, Vlad sighs, "I think we lost it,"

"Let's hope it doesn't cause any trouble,"

"Bloody hell," Arthur sighs, though nods in agreement as his eyes sweep the area one last time. When it turns out to be fruitless, the blonde focuses his attention on the wisps surrounding him as the cold atmosphere illuminates his breath to the naked eye, "If it does we'll have to look for it,"

"Scared you'll lose time with your boyfriend, Iggy~?" Vlad teases, taking the opportunity the second it had sprung up; laughing at the twitch of the blonde's eyebrows, "France will be waiting for you, we can all asu –"

"That wanker is not my boyfriend!" Arthur protests; face lighting up a shade of red invisible to the others, "I'm disgusted you would even suggest that!

The crimson-eyed blonde simply cackles in response, more than happy to wind his friend up under the gentle beckoning lights of the nearby lamps. It was most likely due to this reason they fail to notice the presence in the very bar they had just left that had been brushed off by everyone else. The figure of a woman was almost unidentifiable by how small she was – probably no larger than the size of someone's hand – and she was hovering just where the trio had been sitting, examining a piece of parchment that had been abandoned. A giggle escapes rosy lips that curl into a smirk as the figure's eyes linger on the farewell, _"Well, well, well. I get the feeling that this year will be very interesting for you. Very interesting indeed,"_

* * *

**_A/N:_** I've returned! I'm sorry it's taken me so long to return my gosh I'm a terrible person and I could use the whole life excuse but I kind of doubt I'd get away with it for the amount of time I've been gone. figuring out what I was going to change did take a while though, even though I'll still probably once again make half of this up as I go along.  
You should probably thank _CrimsonPuppetmaster_ for getting my ass back into gear so that I could finally get around to posting this, she's amazing honestly, one of the biggest inspirations ever you have no idea. Speaking of Crimson, she's writing her own fanfiction! It's also a Harry Potter / Hetalia crossover, however her fanfiction takes a much darker twist with the series and it's going to be one of the greatest things ever, you can find it here; s/9983375/1/Secrets feel free to check it out and support her with that!

Boy does it feel good to start off a crossover with the magic trio. You've gotta love the magic trio, right? I love them at least, but I love them all.

(If anybody's wondering there probably won't be pairings in this unless you all request it or something? I can't really write romance anyway but I couldn't resist vlad saying that. blame Crimson... )  
I'd also like to talk about updating. I PROMISE I WILL TRY WHENEVER I CAN but being a human being can suck at times. Things to do, writers-block to loathe, roleplays to catch up with. In-between that and school and shit I also draw and write other bits and pieces in my spare time (I currently have a request that I need a write as well~!) so there's always that. I will try to update when I can though...And hope it makes sense this time.

Is that everything? I think that's everything. See you next chapter~! (Oh boy it's not everything, is it?)  
~ Rose


	2. Chapter 2

**Swish and Flick**

**Chapter 2**

"Hey, bro."

A finger prodded someone's tan coat.

"Bro. Canadia."

A sigh.

"It's _Canada_. Can-a-da! What do you want America?"

Sky blue eyes light up at the acknowledgement, a smug grin pulling at plump red lips as a childish boy pesters his brother while he leans back against the crimson velvet seats that occupied the carriage of the train they were in; causing a disturbance in sandy blonde hair that had been blessed with a cowlick that somehow managed to avoid blocking the boy's eyes. The personification of the United States of America (Or just simply America) shoots his brother another smug grin, cackling a little to himself as he speaks, "Can you believe we actually managed to get in without alerting anyone?"

The boy's brother, who was known as the personification of Canada responds with a simple sigh, not paying his brother much attention as he focuses more on entertaining himself by disturbing the rebellious curl that separated itself from wheat coloured blonde hair. Once the boy realizes his brother had asked a question that had nothing to do with usual things such as heroes or burgers, the Canadian blinks; allowing thick eyelashes to hide amethyst orbs for a single moment, "I can't believe Dumbledore agreed to hide this from Scotland," Is the truthful answer, "And helped us change our bodies on top of that,"

American's grin fades, eyebrows furrowing in thought as he hums in agreement. Before his brother could question the reaction, America had his hands buried in one of his pockets, only to withdraw a burger seconds later and proceed to take a rather large bite out of it; completely ignoring his brother's surprised expression, "America…Why do you have a burger?"

"Because I'm the hero, duh!"

Canada stares, unsure how he was supposed to respond to such an illogical answer. Thankfully, since the Canadian was used to his brother's antics, it's not that hard to tear his gaze away and roll his eyes, only to pause when he notices two figures stood by the now open door of their carriage. Almost instantly, two pairs of eyes are staring back at him and realizing they were caught the duo speak up. "Um…Hi?"

America jerks a little in surprise, having been completely oblivious to the duo, though it doesn't take long for his gaze to turn calculating as it settles on the two boys, speaking up the mandatory 'Who are you?' question that seems to be lost on deaf ears. It's only when America prepares to repeat his question that the two seem to snap out of their trance

"Oh! Uh...We don't suppose you've seen a toad?" A minute pause as a emerald snake-skin gaze flicks to a certain bear by Canada's side, "...That bear didn't eat it, right?"

"Toad? What the heck – Who are you?"

The first one that spoke up only just managed to get his words through the mouthful of chocolate that he was munching on, leaving traces of the brown substance on his lips. It didn't stand out much compared to the messy dark ginger hair that stuck out in random places, quite clearly unbrushed to the point of nearly hiding blue eyes that spun around multiple emotions, "Ron Weasley. He's uh, Harry Potter,"

The ginger boy makes a gesture to his companion (Just a brief glance at the two confirmed they couldn't be brothers) who was attempting to hide behind his friend, though the curiousity in emerald snake-skin eyes ruined the attempts. It didn't matter much, as the jet black hair hid most of the boy's face anyway, yet the style somehow suited the thin boy.

The pause that proceeded after speaking the latter's name told the two nations that perhaps there was something important they hadn't been informed of. Or maybe they'd forgotten it; it was hard to decide which one, though their lack of response seemed to make the two...relieved.

They'd definitely missed something there.

As they were storing that information away to look into later on, the ginger haired boy – Or Ron as Canada remembered he'd called himself – spoke up, "So what's your names, then?"

"Alfred F. Jones!" America manages to call out through a mouthful of a hamburger, practically inhaling the food in order to speak, "But you can call me the hero!"

Needless to say his brother's response was much more quieter, shy and withdrawn as the Canadian instinctively curls his fingers through his bear's soft fur, "I'm Matthew. Matthew Williams,"

A brief look of confusion passes over the intruding duo's faces as they exchange a glance, hesitating with the words at the tips of their tongues before Ron speaks up again, "Aren't you two brothers? You look really, really alike,"

"E-Eh? W-Well yeah,"

"Then why do you have different surnames?"

There's a small pause following the question, silence drowning them as the two brothers glance at each other; alarm oozing to the surface as their emotions as they try to come up with an excuse they'd been stupid enough to neglect thinking about before-hand.

It was Canada that saved them, putting on an expression of deep somberness that darkened the look on his face as he shuffles his feet; twisting his toes into the ground briskly due to a now tense posture while biting his lip. Awkwardness settled in quickly like a thick smog over them all, though it didn't stop the two intruders to hear the soft, "We don't like to talk about it..."

_Bingo_ - the boys at the door were already exchanged worried glances as the darker haired one speaks up as fast as the situation would let him, "Sorry, you don't have to tell us anything!"

"Yeah, we should probably go anyway," The other pipes up, wiping the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand, "There's clearly no toad here..."

The response had Alfred looking up, a frown etched onto his face as he calls out after them, "Wait, what the -"

Yet the duo had already gone, leaving the two brothers alone on the carriage to allow the faint humming of the train rattling along the tracks to reach their ears again. Two pairs of eyes were glued to the spot where the two had been, though they only saw the door they'd pulled shut and the emptiness just above that through a pane of glass they could barely see through like this.

The boys fell in silence for a few minutes, America returning to biting into his snack as he watches his brother curiously, a stare that didn't escape the others notice, "What?"

"You never told me you could act,"

The response Canada was given sets off a chain reaction with him, starting with a small blink of confusion before the gears click together and he spins to face his brother properly, ears warming up at accusation he'd found, "E-Eh?!"

"You heard me! I didn't know you could act like that, did someone teach you or something?"

"It's not that hard," Matthew retorts, tensing up as he watches his brother regard him like a new object more than an old brother. The intrigue seems to fade though, as the American reaches some sort of conclusion in that crazy mind of his,

"Hmph...But I'm supposed to be the awesome hero that can act; unless you're going to be my source of distractions,"

A facepalm, one that has a sharp 'slap' bouncing off the metallic walls painted a fresh white. A muffled 'What?!' was exclaimed as Alfred tries to speak through a mouthful of burger, narrowing his eyes until he was giving Matthew a challenging stare. Matthew merely gives him a harsh deadpan look in response, less than five seconds passing before Alfred backs down; keeping his glare intact when Matthew mutters, "Mon dieu why didn't I convince the others to come?"

"Obvious reasons," The American snorts, "Though knowing the others they'll just show up at some random point anyway,"

His brother frowns at that, the mental image of a certain group raiding the famous school making his lips tug down into a frown. History between them had split, a strange peacefulness allowing them to spread out and interact with other nations in a way that long ago would be a web of complicated consequences. It was strange to Matthew, to start thinking of others as nations and friends.

It was nice.

"But didn't they say they were going to avoid getting murdered by the magic trio?" Alfred continues, confusion much more notable as he pauses his eating for a moment, "'Course we can't really count Matthias in that, can we?"

"Not really..." Matthew echoes, emitting a soft sigh as he washes the memories and thoughts away as if he was commanding an ocean of thoughts, "Though who knows? Things change, don't they?"

Alfred simply nods and they leave it at that.

At least until another question was thrown out into the air, "Well, what if they sent something ahead? you know, a secret spy messenger or something like that; do you think everyone here will see them? You know with the whole hocus pocus thing,"

A loud snort of amusement comes from Matthew, though the question was somewhat understandable to them, "Alfred, didn't we get over the fact Sight and magic are different things ages ago?"

"Yeah! But I was wondering, since it seems to be their thing,"

"Fae will let people see what they want them to see and Sight will show you what's there anyway, though it doesn't make it entwined to magic."

"I said _I know that_, Mattie. I was just asking! We're not even here for that!"

"I'm only here because you dragged me here,"

Alfred smiles sweetly, a mockery of innocence that his brother could see through in a heartbeat, "You know you wanna' join the hero, bro,"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," Matthew retorts, the argument drowned in bickering coming to a halt as the carriage they were in halts, a freeze of movement that has Matthew nearly stumbling and Alfred blinking in surprise, their gazes turning to the clean sheet of glass that made the window, "We're here?"

Next in line for sudden events making them jolt in surprise was the sharp sound of the engines cutting off, letting loose final streams of steam fleeing their hot confines. It wrapped around the top of semi-circular roofs of slick black like a blanket, rising into the sky and taking off when deemed ready. The brothers watch, enchanted by the sight of people beginning to bustle around on cobblestones platforms, most wearing dark robes matching their own that swiveled with every movement and blended into the other robes until there was a sea of black covering the station. Before Matthew can register it, Alfred had already slid open the door behind him and was dragging his Canadian brother to follow the others; both of them failing to catch the duo they'd seen earlier.

Their minds were soon warping away from that, shifting and adapting to face the various people pushing them along in the streams of people escaping the bus. Matthew panics, letting the fear and claustrophobia brought from such a crowd spark his instincts; grabbing Alfred's arm. To his alarm, from where his fingertips had clamped around Alfred's robes, faint streams of patterned frost begin to freeze the material.

Matthew gasps, though Alfred detaches his pale hand from his robe and entwines their fingers instead; giving his brother a reassuring look that has no effect as the American drags them to the sidelines. People continued to flow beside them, but turned a blind eye as Alfred moves his arm to examine the patch of frost now beginning to melt into crystal clear water under the sunlight seeping through the steam, "Mattie. I know it's hard and all', but you're not supposed to freeze the hero!"

The Canadian hisses, giving his brother a light whack on the shoulder that only accomplishes sending a thin stream of frost where he'd swiped the material, "Maple..."

"Hey, look, calm down. This is what we're here to control, remember? Just try to keep people from seeing it until we get there and it'll be cool!"

"Oh yes," The Canadian drones in a sarcastic deadpan under his breath as Alfred resumes dragging him through the sea of people to find their way, "What such wise words from the oh so great hero. Brilliant advice, Alfred!"

His voice was too quiet for his brother to hear, but he felt satisfied with it anyway; failing to pay attention as Alfred finally escapes the crowd to lead the duo stumbling to a large, cheerful looking man that towered over them like a giant, messy brown hair streaked with grey melting into a large near that hid fair; dirty skin that failed to encase black eyes that watched them stumble over; never ceasing calling out for more first years that crowded around him like lost kittens.

Their conversations were mostly blurred, various voices blending together to the point that you could only tear the words of their eager talking apart by actually listening, though they both managed to catch the discussion a brown haired girl had started over how the elder students of Hogwarts travelled to Hogwarts via carriages that pulled themselves; which Alfred had perked up at.

Matthew can't resist a large sigh, keeping the hand buzzing with a crystal energy concealed either under his robe or entwined with his brother's hand throughout the journey towards previously proclaimed boats, lingering near the back to avoid curious eyes that washed over everything and anything around them

Alfred seemed content to let his brother continue his actions, mind filled with thoughts on the trio expected to strike them down the moment they discovered of it. Pity for his friends rose, though it quickly dissolved into nothing.

It was why, when gawking up at perhaps one of the biggest castles they'd seen, bathed in golden moonlight that caused a shimmering reflection to appear in the soft waters they were travelling across in small boats, taking in the highlighted oak coloured walls that stretched to connect with traditional towers burdening sloped roofs of deep indigo, candlelight flickering out of elegantly paved windows; when Matthew fails to notice the streams of ice forming underneath his fingertips and sticking to the wood he had his hands on, Alfred doesn't dare point it out to his brother even when the cold leaking into the air from it makes him shiver.

* * *

**A/N: So who recognized the start of this chapter? The ending of this one is a little rushed, but even when I took the time to try and go over it I couldn't come up with anything to rescue anything so I thought I'd just leave it as it is. I had fun writing this one nonetheless, writing Alfred and Matthew is very interesting in such respects. I'm sorry it's taken so long to get this up! I've had so much on my plate lately, but hopefully I'll get in the swing of writing this again.**

**I hope you enjoyed it and I'll see you next time~**


End file.
